


The Moments We Share

by zulija



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulija/pseuds/zulija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat and Dante having a little heart-to-heart. What if the moments they share could end any second?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments We Share

The sunset settled in, the sky covered in the many shades of red and orange. It was a rare moment to be able to hear the twitter of birds and not hear the roars of demons. The breeze slowly grazed his skin as he watched the horizon on the far distance. Usually he wasn't the type for sitting down and just enjoy the view before him, or the beauty of nature. In fact, nothing ever made him interested in the beauties of the world around him.

That was, until he met Kat.

He still tried to figure out how such a fragile, yet strong, human girl could open his eyes like this.

When he looked at the world now, he didn't see the anger he saw in people possessed by demons. Didn't see the ugliness of this world. Far from it.

She showed him that the world can be a beautiful place, if he only looked better around. He felt like he was blind, but thanks to her he could see clearly now.

The wind still grazed his skin as he watched the horizon. So many thoughts drifted through his mind. He still tried to figure out who he was, what he was. He knew he was Nephilim, but that didn't answer his question if he was Nephilim to the bones, or if he was human as well. He had a lot to figure out about himself.

"You know," the small, tender woman next to him on the bench started and he turned his head to her, just enough so he could see her and not miss the sun disappearing behind the horizon, "I miss moments like these. Moments where I was a delusional child that tried hard to ignore the demons."

He didn't know what it meant to be able to ignore the demons, or what a world without demons looked like. He always saw them, they were a part of his life. Sadly.

"It's... good to have these moments again, if only for a little." She turned her head to him, just enough so he saw her smiling at him. "Thanks."

The smile that curled his lips was one of confusion. "For what?" he wondered.

She lowered her head and blinked, averting his gaze. A small moment of silence passed before she looked at the horizon again. "For bringing me here, on this hill. To have this view before my eyes again... it brings me peace, you know." She inched closer on the bench, he noticed the small movement, but he stopped himself from doing anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"I assumed you would like it," he whispered back.

Kat smiled and lowered her head, her hair now covering her small face. "I always enjoyed views like this when I was a child, but I never got a real chance to enjoy them. Not until... now." she finished the sentence sheepishly.

A comfortable silence joined them. He watched as the sun almost disappeared behind the horizon, coloring the sky and clouds in heavenly shades of orange and purple. Soon the darkness of the night would fall upon them, but he wouldn't rush her; he would be here with her for as long as she wanted to.

"I never really looked at the world. You know, really 'looked'." He admitted what was on his mind for a long time.

Kat placed a tender hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's never too late, Dante. For anything."

Now he inched closer and their knees touched, his sharp eyes noticed the tiny blush that started coloring her cheeks. "I know that now. And I should be thanking you, Kat."

"For what?" she asked looking up at him, the confusion written upon her features.

"For waking me up. If it weren't for you... I think I would still be the same Dante." Kat smiled again, this time she leaned her head on his shoulder. Dante had many women before, but no woman was like Kat. Their relationship grew so much deeper than just meaningless sex.

"You were always like this, Dante," her tender voice broke his thoughts. "You were just afraid to accept that, I think."

"Yeah... whatever." Suddenly he felt bold and he dared to do something. He slowly and hesitantly put a hand around her shoulders, bringing her into a half hug. He gave her his coat earlier, he didn't want her to catch a cold. He watched the small smile unearth on her features as he felt the heat and pressure of her body against his, making his already wild beating heart speed up even more. She ranked their fingers as both enjoyed the sunset, the silence. But all that was beautiful, lasted for a short time.

In the far distance, they heard the roars and cries of demons who made their way towards them. Kat remained at ease though, knowing that whatever attacks them won't harm her. Dante would make sure of it.

Feeling bold again, he pressed a long, hard kiss on the top of her head before pulling away from her. She almost whined because of the loss of him so close to her. She enjoyed the closeness with him, but never had enough time to really enjoy these moments with him.

He reaches his hand out for her and she took it before he pulled her up from the bench. The stench of demons invaded their peace. But before he turned around to kill their enemies, he gazed deep into her eyes, as if promising her a better life and future, away from the rotten demons. Then he turned and left her side, to kill the demons that followed them.

Kat realized one thing; she would cherish and enjoy the time she had with Dante, because she feared that every time, could be her last time.


End file.
